Under The Towel
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Saat Jongin merusak kaos kesayangan Baekhyun, ada hukuman yang tengah menanti. Model berkelahi terbaru, lebih dari sekedar menendang atau memukul. Mau tahu? Singkap saja handuk yang melingkupi dua orang yang sedang bergumul itu. BAEKKAI fic. EXO Dorm. Hati-hati peningkatan rating.


**Under the Towel**

Eru Ryu

Warning : EXO dorm, typo, **rating T-plus**(?)

Disc : Kyungsoo punya kak Sojin. Katanya Baek udah bukan punya kak Taeyeon lagi. Dan Jongin milik kalian seutuhnya.

Btw, kita semua kepunyaan Tuhan.

EXO's dorm, 06.45 a.m

" hallo…"

Demi apapun ini masih pagi dan Kim Jongin sudah mencari ponselnya untuk memesan ayam goreng untuk yang pertama kali di hari ini. Pemuda berkulit coklat, yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah mengantuk dan mengapit ponsel antara bahu dan telinga kanan-nya, sendirian memecah ketenangan pagi dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Ini musim panas yang benar-benar panas, dada dan perut polos berkeringat yang tidak tertutup kaos itu berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela. Menjadi bayang-bayang segar sekaligus semrawut yang menarik. Rambut peraknya yang dipotong pendek belum sempat disisir, acak-acakkan menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya yang terpejam. Sebuah handuk hijau tersampir asal dibahu, tidak menolong apapun.

" aku pesan ayam goreng kombo dengan ekstra kentang goreng dan saus tomat."

" tidak. Jangan coke, beri aku lemonade dengan banyak es batu. Benar. Tolong kirim ke xxx."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

TUTT

Sambungan terputus bersama dengan melorotnya ponsel persegi itu dari bahu Jongin dan jatuh ke atas sofa. Mata tajamnya masih terpejam, namun tangan-nya sibuk mencari bantal dan segera ia temukan tepat di bawah kaki sofa. Sambil menunggu ia memeluk bantal itu. Menikmati sisa paginya yang berharga sebelum memulai pekerjaan.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mengernyit bingung melihat seseorang telanjang dan tidur di sofa asrama. Mungkin itu maknae Sehun atau Jongin. Dua orang yang paling masuk akal merusak pemandangan di pagi hari dengan perilaku tidak senonoh itu. Padahal ia sudah sering menasehati mereka untuk memakai kaos saat keluar kamar. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak benar-benar dilakukan.

Hal yang paling mencolok dari dua maknae EXO-K adalah kontras kulit mereka yang tidak sebanding sama sekali. Seperti vanilla dan coklat. Seperti segelas susu dan secangkir kopi. _Si albino_ dan _sexy brown skin_. Perbedaan mendasar yang sangat terlihat. Dan seseorang di sofa itu cukup _sexy _dengan tubuh coklat berkeringat-nya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa itu bukan Oh Sehun.

" kau yang memesan ayam goreng?" tanya Joomyeon datar sambil melewati Jongin menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin membuka matanya sedikit sambil menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa orang yang sedang bertanya padanya adalah manusia dan bukan hantu.

" benar. Kenapa, hyung? Kau juga ingin pesan? Biar kulakukan. Beli dua paket kombo akan dapat _voucher milkshake_ gratis." Jongin menyeringai tipis mencari persetujuan. Setidaknya Joonmyeon itu kaya. Mungkin saja ia akan sekalian membayar milik Jongin.

Walaupun statusnya kini adalah _idol_, tetap saja Jongin adalah remaja yang suka segala macam hal berbau _free_. Gratis. Entah itu kupon belanja, potongan harga maupun bonus mainan anak-anak. Sesuatu yang seperti kado atau hadiah dari penggemar juga hal yang bagus dan menyenangkan. Kebanyakan _member _memang tidak tahu malu seperti itu. Tapi beberapa orang mengatakan ia yang paling berlebihan. Namun bahkan Jongin tidak terlalu peduli. Memang kadang-kadang itu terdengar pelit dan kewanita-wanitaan. Namun katakan saja Kim Jongin itu iseng. Mungkin diantara ketiganya.

" bibi _dorm_ sudah memasak sup iga sapi tadi pagi. Aku tidak akan membeli makanan yang bahkan tidak lebih menarik dan mengenyangkan dari itu." sahut Joonmyeon dari kamar mandi. Sangat datar dan dingin. Seolah-olah _leader_ itu tahu rencana Jongin.

Gemericik _shower _perlahan terdengar bersama senandung pelan Joonmyeon hyung. Satu lagu sedih milik senior Na Yoon Kwon yang timbul tenggelam. Menemani cibiran Jongin di bibirnya. Jangan percaya pada citra royal pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia tidak sekaya Steve Jobs untuk menjadi dermawan yang membelikan dua paket ayam goreng kombo untuk dongsaeng-nya. Ia hanya rata-rata _cheobol _Korea. Berkelas tapi tetap saja pelit. Khas drama yang sering Jongin lihat.

" kubayar semua pesananmu asal kau puaskan aku malam ini."

Kalau ini tipikal_ ahjusshi_ mesum menyebalkan yang suka berkeliaran di bar dan mengganggu para gadis. Semacam penjahat yang mudah untuk dikalahkan oleh dua atau tiga kali pukulan. Jongin ingin sekali melakukan itu. Tapi melihat ini masih pagi dan semua hal masih terasa murni dan hangat, sehingga Jongin memilih mengabaikan seseorang yang kini dengan nyaman duduk disampingnya dan menutup mata lagi.

Sebuah lengan kurus yang terasa lembut dan halus perlahan-lahan mencapai pinggang ramping Jongin. Sangat cepat, ia menariknya. Hingga tanpa sempat Jongin cegah jarak mereka telah terkikis habis. Baekhyun merengkuh pinggang itu posesif. Tidak membiarkan Jongin berkutik.

" ah… tidak. Jangan malam ini. Sekarang saja. Kita lakukan itu sambil menunggu pesananmu datang." Baekhyun mendesah, lalu menyeringai di telinga Jongin saat membisikkan rencananya itu. Sebuah seringai berbahaya yang mengandung ide nakal. Sayang sekali, hanya ditanggapi kuapan lebar oleh Jongin.

" aku tidak akan memuaskanmu malam ini, hyung. Tapi aku akan memuaskan diriku sendiri dengan menghajarmu sampai kau besok tidak bisa berjalan. Bagaimana? Setuju?" sergah Jongin kesal. Ia melempar lengan mulus Baekhyun kesamping dan kembali memeluk bantal sofa lebih erat. Setidaknya itu cukup menutupi tubuh setengah telanjang-nya dari keusilan Baekhyun. Jika hyung itu memang benar-benar sejahil itu tentu saja.

Baekhyun tergelak. Ketika wajah Jongin memerah. Mungkin karena kesal juga malu dan bagaimana cara anak itu merajuk, manis sekali. Maknae sekali. Ia menggapai kepala Jongin, menariknya ke bawah ketiak dan mengusuk surai perak pemuda itu gemas. Sementara Jongin berusaha berontak, tapi kepalanya malah semakin tercekik.

Suara tawa Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan untuk Jongin. Menggema keras didekat telinganya. Terdengar begitu berkuasa dan jahat. Baekhyun semakin menjelma laksana _ahjussi _mesum mengerikan.

" HYUNG LEPASKAN….!" Jongin menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun dari lehernya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha semakin ia kesulitan bernafas. Lengan yang mengapit lehernya seolah-olah belenggu yang mematikan. Jongin lupa bahwa Baekhyun itu mengikuti hapkido. Hal semacam ini pasti mudah untuknya.

" serigala imut sepertimu tidak akan kulepas bodoh!"

Walaupun bicara sekasar itu namun tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan cekikan-nya dari leher Jongin yang telah memerah. Ia tertawa keras, lalu mengusuk rambut perak itu sekali lagi. Ia rasa itu pemanis yang cukup pantas untuk pergulatan mereka barusan.

" ketiakmu bau hyung! Dasar jorok!" umpat Jongin tidak terima. Ia menangkis tangan Baekhyun kasar dari atas kepalanya dan ganti memukul lengan pemuda cantik itu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengaduh dan tertawa. Pukulan itu sama sekali tidak sakit, tapi desisan Jongin yang kesal malah membuatnya semakin senang.

" apa maksudmu? Aku sudah mandi tahu. Bahkan ini kaos baru. Mana mungkin aku bau." Sangkal Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai sinis. Merasa menang membuat si maknae bungkam. Ya, pada dasarnya dia suka kemenangan. Dia suka saat Jongin cemberut seperti itu. Mata bulatnya yang menyipit kesal, juga bibir penuh yang jadi sama sekali tidak seksi, malah mengerucut imut. Dan satu lagi, pipi tebal yang siap untuk dicubit. Ya ampun, Baekhyun ingin sekali menarik pipi itu.

" benar juga. Kau juga sudah wangi dan rapi. Ha… kau ada kencan ya?" curiga Jongin sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai sinis ketika membaui leher pemuda cantik itu dengan serius. Menyadarkan Baekhyun segera dari salah fokus, tapi malah membuat dia semakin hilang fokus. Gerakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga menyebabkan jantung Baekhyun berdetak tegang hingga ia terlihat gugup dan gelagapan. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah ini penggodaan?

" ten- tentu saja tidak bodoh. Kita ada jadwal pagi dan aku tidak akan ambil resiko dengan kencan jam segini. Kau tahu, sebagai angota yang memiliki banyak penggemar aku harus tampil rapi dan menarik kapan pun. Tidak hanya diatas panggung, bahkan ketika aku membuka jendela akan ada belasan kamera yang siap memotretku, mengerti?" sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mengontrol ucapan-nya. Tidak boleh terdengar gugup, meskipun dengan wajah Jongin yang berada tepat didepan-nya. Meskipun aroma shampoo Jongin yang mengisi pikiran-nya. Meskipun… ya, pipi itu semakin menggoda untuk dicubit.

Jongin mencebik sinis. Ia memutar mata bosan dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Lama-lama bicara dengan hyung berisik itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala. Beruntung, ia melihat segelas susu di dekat meja. Tidak tahu milik siapa, tapi tiba-tiba terlintas ide bagus di otaknya. Ini akan sangat membantunya untuk mengerjai Baekhyun.

" hyung… kaosmu bagus sekali. Apakah itu hadiah dari fans?" tanya Jongin pura-pura tertarik. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, pemuda itu perlahan-lahan meraih gelas susu yang mendingin itu hati-hati. Sewajar mungkin, hingga Baekhyun tidak akan berpikir macam-macam.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Lalu tersenyum. Oke. Dia tidak sadar.

" ini? Tidak. Ini kubeli saat kita di Jepang. Bagus kan? Motifnya baru dan menarik. Dan yang terpenting ini mahal. Baru kali ini aku memakainya dan sepertinya ini sangat cocok untukku." Baekhyun tersenyum bangga sambil mematut diri di hadapan Jongin. Kaos abu-abu berlengan pendek dengan kerah bulat, ada gambar abstrak ditengahnya yang tidak Jongin mengerti. Dan satu kata paling besar bertuliskan ' Freedom' memang terlihat sangat cocok untuk lengan putih Baekhyun meskipun sedikit kebesaran. Sayang sekali, nasib kaos itu akan segera berakhir di mesin cuci. Dunia tidak akan sempat melihatnya hari ini, Jongin yakin itu.

" kaos keren seperti itu langka, kan hyung?" Jongin berakting heran lagi. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan duduk menangkup lutut sementara tangan-nya masih memegang gelas susu. Berpura-pura bahwa ia hendak meminum cairan putih itu.

" tentu saja. Kaos seperti ini _limited edition_. Hanya diproduksi sedikit. Dan, bukankah aku sangat beruntung?" Baekhyun masih terus menyombong. Tidak menyadari seringai 'Kai' yang telah tercetak manis dibibir Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk paham.

" hyung… kau mau minum susu?"

Eh?

Baekhyun menoleh untuk pertanyaan Jongin yang terdengar aneh. Dan,

BRUKK! SPLASH!

Ups.

Saat Jongin mendekati Baekhyun untuk menawarkan susu itu, 'tanpa sadar' ia menginjak bantal sofa hingga keseimbangan-nya hilang dan 'tanpa sengaja' jatuh menimpa Baekhyun hingga ia menumpahkan susu itu ke kaos mahal sang hyung.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit hangat menjalari dadanya. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu lagi. Bukan rasa terkejut atau marah karena perlakuan Jongin pada kaosnya. Namun perlakuan Jongin pada Baekhyun sendiri, membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir rasional lagi. Ketika Jongin jatuh dengan aneh dan mendarat diatas tubuhnya yang kini setengah berbaring di pegangan sofa, saat mata mereka bertemu. Saat ia melihat benar-benar keseluruhan wajah Jongin yang tersenyum canggung. Saat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

" hihihi maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Jongin segera menjauhkan wajahnya satu detik kemudian. Ia mundur ke belakang sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Hampir tidak merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun yang mulai kembali sadar pada awalnya merasa aneh. Namun kemudian ia terbelalak kaget melihat kaos kesayangan-nya basah dan menempel erat ditubuhnya. Sebuah noda hitam besar tercetak sempurna mengitari gambar _phoenix_ biru itu. Ia tertegun, lalu menatap Jongin marah.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JONGIN!"

Ia berusaha meraih kepala Jongin, namun pemuda itu cepat-cepat menghindar dan meraih cengkraman tangan Baekhyun. Menahan pemuda itu dari tindakan anarkis lain.

" aku minta maaf hyung. Aku kan tidak sengaja." Jongin masih berusaha mengelak. Dengan wajah yang pura-pura melas dan tatapan ketakutan.

Oke, kali ini ia sedikit takut. Beberapa jitakan mungkin tidak masalah, tapi Jongin tidak dapat memastikan ia akan terbebas dari _Brazilian kick_ Baekhyun yang melegenda. Sehun pernah dapat itu beberapa bulan yang lalu dan ia bilang itu sangat ngilu dan menyakitkan. Tidak. Ia tidak akan rela mendapat kehormatan untuk masuk _list _orang-orang yang mendapat tendangan itu. Tidak karena alasan apapun.

" KAU BILANG TIDAK SENGAJA? AKU TAHU KAU SENGAJA KIM JONGIN! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Tapi si kecil Baekhyun memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar daripada Jongin. Terlebih ketika ia marah, tenaga itu bertambah besar untuk beberapa kali lipat. Ia menyergah tangan Jongin yang memegangi kedua tangan-nya dan mendorong pemuda itu hingga jatuh tertidur di sofa. Baekhyun lalu melompat dan duduk manis di perut Jongin, bersedekap dengan senyum angkuh. Dengan ini ia rasa cukup menghentikan pergerakan Jongin yang meronta ingin lari.

" jadi bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab pada kaos mahalku, Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun yang tadinya kesal menyeringai senang. Berhasil mengalahkan maknae baik-baik yang entah mengapa kurang ajar pagi ini, itu sebuah hiburan kecil yang sedikit menyenangkan. Melihat cara Jongin meronta dengan wajah panik dan sebal itu menarik juga. Membangun ide-ide lain untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, Jongin berusaha bangkit dan menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi setelah sekian lama, tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga tanpa ia sadari tenaganya semakin habis. Semakin Jongin berusaha, semakin ia kelelahan. Ugh, ini sudah yang kelima kali dan Baekhyun masih angkuh menindihnya. Jongin mengerang frustasi, antara kesal dan malu dikalahkan seperti ini.

" hey, bagaimana kau akan memperbaikinya? Noda susu tidak mudah hilang tahu."

" lepas saja! Aku aku mencuci itu untukmu!" Jongin tidak sanggup bicara apa-apa lagi. Hanya dengan emosi yang tersisa, ia berteriak pada Baekhyun. Merasa kesal atas kekalahan-nya, atau pada cara si cantik Byun Baekhyun yang dengan sangat berkuasa mendudukinya. Itu sangat mengganggu dan menyebalkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengangakat alis misterius. Seringainya semakin lebar setelah mendengar kalimat 'kekalahan' Jongin.

" baiklah jika itu maumu." Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana jika ku lepas disini, hum? Bukankah kita bisa sekalian bercinta?" tepat setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, ia segera melepas kaos basah itu dan melemparkan-nya sembarang ke bawah meja. Jongin yang mendengar rencana Baekhyun malah _sweatdrop_ tidak jelas. Rasa takut dan kesal itu menguap hilang entah kemana menjadi rasa malas. _Hell_, masih saja hal itu diungkit-ungkit. Padahal Jongin sudah melupakan-nya. Argh, dasar hyung menggelikan.

Tidak Jongin. Dia mengerikan. Bukan menggelikan. Kau akan segera percaya itu.

Harus Jongin akui bahwa 'tubuh perempuan' Baekhyun itu sangat-sangat indah. Kulitnya putih dan halus. Terlebih perut rata dan lengan-nya yang kurus, itu sangat-sangat identik. Walaupun ya, semenjak jadwal mereka semakin banyak tubuh Baekhyun lebih berisi. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikan Baekhyun dimata Jongin. Wajah polos-manis tanpa _make-up_ dan _eyeliner _berlebihan, juga matanya yang sipit nyaris tenggelam saat ia tertawa. Ah, berapa kali Jongin harus mengatakan jika Baekhyun itu sangat cantik? Juga imut? Entah. Pasti diantara keduanya.

" beberapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, aku baru menyadari tubuhmu benar-benar seperti wanita, hyung. Hanya sayang, kau tidak memiliki dada yang besar."

Komentar itu sebenarnya tulus. Tulus menghina juga memuji. Dan ini benar-benar menyulut amarah Baekhyun. Demi apapun ia ini pria. Bagaimana Jongin bisa berpikir semengerikan itu? dada besar? Baekhyun yakin ia ingin membagi tendangan Brasilia-nya pada anak ini.

Tapi… ah, yang seperti itu terlalu ringan. Ia pernah melakukan itu pada Sehun dan sampai detik ini, maknae itu masih kurang ajar. Mungkin hukuman dengan metode lain, yang lebih efisien dan… traumatik?

Baekhyun rasa ia akan mencoba-nya.

Ia menyeringai. Dan Jongin yakin sekali, sesuatu dalam hatinya meletup semakin takut. Melihat desisan marah Baekhyun ribuan kali lebih bagus daripada melihat seringai aneh dan menyebalkan itu. karena ya, tendangan Baekhyun itu tidak semengerikan ide-ide gila dan jahil dalam otaknya.

" aku punya pendapat yang lebih bagus. Kau tahu, kurasa 'tubuh wanita'ku tidak lebih baik dari tubuh seksimu." Baekhyun merendah, merapatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin yang menjadi merah. Ia tersenyum, membelai surai perak Jongin yang menutupi mata bulat pemuda itu. Sementara tangan-nya yang lain bergerak lebih nakal. Membelai lembut dada Jongin, menekan putingnya dan terus turun sampai ke pusar. Memutari bagian itu lama, menggoda Jongin dengan sangat perlahan.

" kulit coklat sempurna… bau keringat menggoda… dan bibir penuhmu… Jongin, kau luar biasa."

Tidak ada yang bisa Jongin katakan. Otaknya terasa kosong dan rasa takut itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cara Baekhyun bicara yang terasa hampir mendesah itu, meremangkan seluruh tubuh topless Jongin. Ia masih berharap bahwa Baekhyun tidak serius menggodanya, tapi ini berlebihan!

SHIT! Dia mendorong bahu Baekhyun sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda itu jatuh terjengkang dari sofa dan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai yang dingin. Baekhyun mengaduh kesal, ia mengusap pantatnya yang terasa ngilu karena membentur kerasnya lantai dengan sukses. Ia mendelik sinis, usahanya malah seperti bumerang yang berbalik arah padanya. Sial.

Jongin sendiri merasa heran ia bisa melakukan itu. Mendorong Baekhyun seperti itu. Seingatnya tadi bahwa ia hampir mati kelelahan hanya untuk menggeser Baekhyun dari atas tubuhnya, tapi yang tadi itu… sedikit luar biasa. Ia terkikik geli.

" eh, itu pasti sakit kan, Hyung? Tapi maaf sekali aku tidak bisa membantumu." Jongin segera turun dari sofa untuk kabur sebelum Baekhyun sempat berdiri. Cengiran kemenangan yang tak sanggup ia tahan mampu ditangkap mata sipit Baekhyun yang menajam. Pemuda itu mengeram, otaknya cepat berputar ketika secara refleks ia menyadari suatu celah.

Dengan posisi setengah berbaring di lantai, ia menjepit kaki Jongin dengan kakinya sendiri sekuat mungkin hingga mengolengkan keseimbangan Jongin yang tidak cukup cepat untuk berlari . Dan sedetik setelah kaki Jongin menapak karpet merah di bawah sofa, Jongin kembali jatuh tengkurap dengan wajah membentur bantal. Rasanya memang tidak menyakitkan, tapi sesak di ujung hidung pendek Jongin menyulitkan ia untuk bernafas. Disaat kritis seperti ini, keadaan menjadi semakin buruk ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Jongin dibalik dengan cepat dan ia bisa melihat Baekhyun mencengkram dua bahunya. Duduk dengan nyaman di atas perut, menindih Jongin. Lagi.

" sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku Kim Jongin." Kini Baekhyun tidak hanya memegangi bahu kokoh pemuda tan itu, bahkan ia menekan-nya lebih kuat. Membuat Jongin semakin kesulitan bergerak.

" bagaimana ini… aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Lepaskan aku…" Jongin sudah berpikir untuk menyerahkan seluruh ayam pesanan-nya pagi ini asal Baekhyun mau melepaskan-nya, tapi tanpa diduga sebuah suara nyaring menginterupsi. Mencegah Jongin menyampaikan sogokan-nya.

" yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Jangan berkelahi di sofa! Kalian harus mengganti itu jika sampai roboh!" omelan Joonmyeon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tidak menyadarkan Baekhyun dari nafsu balas dendam-nya. Ia tidak menggubris larangan Joomnyeon dan malah menatap Jongin dengan angkuh.

Joonmyeon berdecak sebal. Tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus berkelahi pagi-pagi begini. Bukan-nya bersiap atau minimal pergi sarapan malah bergelut di sofa. Dan telanjang pula.

Handuk setengah basah yang baru saja dipakai Joonmyeon, dengan sangat kurang kerjaan mendarat tepat dikepala Baekhyun. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun dan tubuh Jongin tertutup linen berbulu itu dari ujung kepala hingga perut. Mungkin saja Joonmyeon yang melakukan ini, mungkin saja ini keisengan belaka. Tapi jadi celaka.

Dibawah handuk setengah basah yang lembab, dibawah cahaya remang yang menembus pori-pori kain, saat udara menjadi panas dan pengap, saat itu Baekhyun merunduk semakin dalam. Menyeringai dengan licik, kemudian menggapai bibir lembut Jongin dengan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba. Tanpa rencana.

Sering sekali Baekhyun mencium Jongin. Meskipun hanya di pipi. Hanya keisengan lain, tidak lebih. Tapi Baekhyun baru tahu, bahwa bibir yang orang-orang bilang seksi ini memiliki sensasi yang berbeda. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bibir tebal berwarna persik ini sebegitu lembut. Sebegitu manis seperti jelly. Baekhyun menjilat permukaan-nya sedikit, dan itu terlalu menggoda untuk hanya sekedar mencicipi. Ada hal-hal aneh yang menjalar dalam otak Baekhyun. Fantasi yang semakin liar dan gila.

Jongin terkejut, meskipun hanya satu detik yang nista. Bibir selembut tahu yang menempel kuat di atas bibirnya. Perlahan, menekan.

Sesegera mungkin, saat akal sehat Jongin bicara ia berusaha mendorong pinggang Baekhyun, bagian tubuh Hyung itu yang bisa ia gapai dengan kuat.

Namun ada yang tidak dapat Jongin sadari. Bahwa ini bukan jahil kelewatan seperti yang ia pikirkan. Lebih dari itu, kekuatan yang menekan bahunya tidak lagi karena sebuah amarah. Ia adalah nafsu yang membakar. Yang menggelap. Yang bahkan juga tidak dapat Baekhyun sadari.

Dunia tidak berhenti berputar, tentu saja. Tapi tidak untuk Jongin. Waktu berhenti di titik itu. Titik ketika Baekhyun tidak hanya menempelkan dua bibir mereka, tapi ketika Baekhyun membelah sedikit bibirnya untuk mengulum bibir bawah Jongin. Titik dimana seorang pria mencium bibirnya dengan begitu dalam dan intim. Tidak ada keraguan disana. Hanya ada kegilaan, kecerobohan.

Jongin mati-matian mengatupkan bibirnya. Meskipun sekuat itu pula Baekhyun menyesap bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menerobos masuk dengan cara yang begitu lembut dan menuntut. Mata coklat Baekhyun yang terbiasa cerah dan menawan telah redup sepenuhnya. Terpejam sempurna, menjadi garis hitam. Menikmati ciuman itu tanpa harus melihat wajah ketakutan Jongin yang memerah pelan-pelan. Tangan kiri Baekhyun yang semula berada di bahu merambat cepat ke atas, menelusup ke belakang leher Jongin. Menggapai tulang yang menonjol dan menekan-nya kedepan. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara tangan-nya yang lain pun segera turun ke bawah, ke dada telanjang Jongin yang licin karena semakin berkeringat. Merabanya dengan hati-hati, sambil memberikan gesekan aneh untuk membangkitkan sesuatu. Dan BINGO. Dia menemukan itu. Tonjolan mungil di dada Jongin yang sudah menegang. Dalam ciuman sepihak itu Baekhyun menyeringai. Ia memelintir puting Jongin yang kaku dengan keras.

" ugh…" satu lenguhan lolos dari mulut Jongin saat merasakan sentuhan aneh di dadanya menjadi terasa perih dan menyakitkan.

Kesempatan yang telah direncankan Baekhyun ini segera ia manfaatkan dengan meloloskan lidah mungilnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jongin yang terbuka. Menerobos dengan kasar, mendorong lidah Jongin.

Baekhyun menikmati ini. Sensasi hangat dan basah mulut Jongin. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam otak kotornya, bagaimana jika anggota tubuhnya di bawah sana yang merasakan kehangatan ini? Bayangan nakal itu memacu gairah Baekhyun semakin naik. Ia menghisap bibir Jongin yang bengkak dengan lebih cepat, dan mulai menjilati langit-langit mulut Jongin. Menyalurkan rasa geli dan panas yang meremangkan seluruh tubuh pemuda tan itu.

Mungkin bukan Baekhyun yang gila ataupun bodoh. Tapi Jongin sendiri. Ia merasa ini gila. Ini konyol. Tapi Jongin menikmati ini. Beberapa kali Baekhyun pernah menciumnya, namun tidak pernah seperti sekarang. Kadang, dan seringnya hanya kecupan hangat untuk mengakomodasi kejahilan Baekhyun yang berlebihan, tapi yang satu ini…

Kekuatan Jongin melemah seiring tenaganya yang pudar perlahan. Terserap kenikmatan dari hal aneh yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Tangan-nya lemas untuk mendorong pinggang kecil itu. Semakin gila saat ia malah memeluknya, membuat tubuh mereka semakin rapat. Jongin menutup matanya, menikmati ini sekali lagi. Lebih dalam. Lebih menegangkan.

Ciuman sepihak itu tidak bagus. Terlebih Jongin bukan pemuda polos baik- baik yang tabu pada ciuman macam ini. Ia pernah melakukan-nya dengan seorang traineer wanita beberapa bulan sebelum ia debut, dan sensasinya sungguh berbeda. Maka tidak ada salahnya untuk membuat ini lebih seru.

Jongin mulai menggerakkan lidahnya yang terdorong. Memberi perlawanan pada otot asing yang kini sibuk menjilati gigi dan rongga atas mulutnya. Mendorong balik lidah Baekhyun untuk keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh dan geli. Baekhyun menyadari pergerakan Jongin yang semakin agresif. Tidak menyangka, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar takjub atau heran. Ia segera membelit lidah mungil Jongin dengan miliknya. Menjaga agar ciuman itu tetap berlangsung selama mungkin. Sepanas mungkin. Baekhyun tidak peduli ketika liur mereka menyatu, berkumpul dalam mulut Jongin yang nikmat dan pintar. Sesapan pada belah bibir Jongin, semakin cepat dan brutal. Mengimbagi gerakan lidahnya mendorong lidah Jongin menuju kerongkongan.

Ciuman itu berjalan lama. Dalam format gerakan yang konstan. Hisap, kulum, jilat,sesap dan dorong. Lidah yang berbelit dan bertarung perlahan-lahan melemah. Jongin mulai kehabisan nafas dan tenaga. Ciuman bernafsu itu terlalu menyita banyak hal. Waktu, kekuatan, kesadaran, dan harga diri? Jongin tidak lagi peduli. Kenikmatan berbeda dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ia terima pagi ini terlalu menggoda untuk memikirkan harga diri. Ia menyerah ketika lidah hangat itu mencapai tenggorokan-nya. Rasanya jengah dan menggelikan. Menggelitik perutnya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang sampai jantung. Menjadi debaran kasar dan cepat. Mengiring nafsu itu semakin tinggi hingga melumpuhkan kesadaran.

Dengan sisa kekuatan-nya, Jongin memukul punggung belakang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia lelah dan hampir pingsan.

Baekhyun membuka mata perlahan, menyudahi ciuman yang berlangsung hingga beberapa menit itu dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging manis ketika ia melepaskan bibir Jongin pelan-pelan. Ada benang saliva yang terulur ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Bening dan hangat. Ia tidak yakin itu milik siapa.

Mata Jongin membuka kemudian. Dan pandangan setengah redup dari dua mata coklat Baekhyun adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Rasanya begitu menghipnotis. Begitu lugu namun bergairah. Ia tersenyum tiba-tiba. Tidak beralasan yang jelas. Tapi rasa bahagia yang menangkupi hatinya sejak tadi seperti penggerak gaib yang memaksa Jongin untuk tersenyum selembut itu.

Benar.

Ini gila.

Ini bodoh.

Ini konyol.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ciuman dengan Byun Baekhyun? Bandmate-nya? Seorang pria?

Tangan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berada di atas tulang-tulang rusuk Jongin bergerak pelan menggusap dada yang perlahan bergerak teratur. Naik-turun. Lebih cepat dan kuat daripada gerakan normal. Mencoba menstabilkan nafas pemiliknya yang tersengal dan memberat. Mata bulat yang kini menatapnya ragu itu berpendar sayu. Sangat lemah. Dan menggoda. Bulir keringat lembab yang membasahi poni perak yang sekarang lepek sempurna, dan sebagian yang lain menjadi tiitk-titik kecil yang menghias dahi dan pelipis. Seuntai saliva yang tadi terlepas dan jatuh menempel di sudut bibir Jongin, Baekhyun terlalu hilang kendali dan merapatkan wajahnya kembali. Acuh dari erangan pelan Jongin yang khawatir bahwa ciuman itu akan berlanjut bahkan sebelum nafasnya benar-benar kembali utuh. Baekhyun menjilat cairan bening itu cepat. Meninggalkan bekas lidahnya diatas kulit wajah Jongin yang asin. Ia bergerak semakin berani, saat Jongin malah menegakkan lehernya dan membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan lebih leluasa. Ada rasa heran dan kagum terselip tiba-tiba dalam otak pemuda cantik ini. Bagaimana bisa… Jongin sepasrah ini? Apa ia juga mengejar kenikmatan yang sama? Kegilaan yang sama? Apa nafsu itu begitu membutakan? Bahkan untuk Jongin?

Sejak pertama Baekhyun merasakan lembut bibir tebal itu, keisengan dan perasaan balas dendam itu menguap entah kemana. Mungkin terserap handuk setengah basah yang kini menggantung diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak masalah. Karena candu senikmat bibir persik yang manis itu lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar menjadi obyek bully. Ketulusan berbalut nafsu, gila menjadi kenikmatan yang memabukkan… Baekhyun sangat bersyukur bahwa Jongin menanggapi ini dengan baik. Tidak menolak, apalagi menangis. Ya, meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu alasan apa dibalik semua penerimaan ini. Mungkin bahkan tidak pernah tahu. Karena Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menanyakan ini. Pertanyaan konyol dan memalukan. Bisa jadi ini hanya nafsu saja. Hanya kenikmatan baru yang tidak pernah Jongin rasakan. Sedikit penasaran dan coba-coba. Mungkin hanya seperti itu.

Cinta?

Itu berlebihan.

Baekhyun menggigit kecil rahang Jongin yang menggeras. Merasakan betapa 'pria' dan kokoh tulang yang menggaris wajah manis pemuda tan itu. Kemudian menyapukan satu jilatan dalam sebelum bergerak semakin turun melewati dagu tipis yang berkerut. Leher Jongin yang jenjang adalah persinggahan lain dari eksplorasi kecantikan tubuh pemuda ini. Urat-uratnya menonjol, menjadi garis-garis kaku yang membuat leher itu terus tegak. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman-nya. membayangkan akan memberi banyak tanda di tubuh polos nan berdosa itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas hangat di perpotongan bahu dan leher itu, sambil sesekali menyesap aroma keringat yang keluar dari sana. Harumnya begitu khas. Bercampur aroma krim malam dari aloe vera.

Jongin bergetar ketika Baekhyun bernafas di titik itu. Rasanya sangat geli. Ingin sekali ia menyuruh Baekhyun berhenti, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjilat jakun-nya. Dan semakin menggelinjang ketika dengan sengaja pemuda cantik yang kini sedang menggodanya menyesap tulang itu kuat. Sambil lidah hangat didalam sana memutari jakun Jongin lambat-lambat. Mencoba meninggalkan bekas ungu… sebelum semuanya menjadi terang. Menjadi jernih. Dunia berputar.

Oh.

Tidak.

Handuk setengah basah yang sejak tadi menutupi kegiatan panas mereka tersingkap cepat. Tanpa diminta oleh keduanya. Membawa Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati jakun tajam Jongin berhenti menyesapnya. Ia mengerjap takut tiga kali, menyesuaikan cahanya matahari dari jendela di kanan-nya yang menyilaukan mata. Bunyi 'plop' pendek yang tercipta ketika cepat-cepat ia melepaskan kuluman-nya pada leher Jongin. Terasa begitu nyaring ditengah kesunyian ini. Di tengah orang-orang yang berdiri kaku memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan kaget. Oh Sehun yang berdiri paling dekat, menggenggam sebagian handuk pada tangan-nya yang bergetar. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian. Mulut tipis itu membulat, mengumam 'apa?' begitu pelan. Hampir tanpa suara, meskipun jelas Baekhyun mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud.

Jongin membuka mata terkatupnya lambat. Sedikit heran…

Tidak.

Ia mendorong Baekhyun reflek hingga tubuh mereka resmi berjauhan dalam jarak satu meter. Wajahnya merah panik. Ia begitu terkejut melihat semua member ada di ruang tamu dengan wajah horror dan tubuh kaku. Mata-mata setengah ngantuk dan wajah acak-acakan itu hilang sudah melihat apa yang ia dan Baekhyun lakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan. Jongin mulai merasa seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, posisi mereka tadi sangat aneh untuk ukuran dua orang pria. Sangat dekat. Sangat menjurus. Ia menunduk, tidak sampai hati menatap mereka lama-lama. Tidak pula pada Baekhyun. Terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengangkat wajah. Dan… sial. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak memakai baju! Dari ekor matanya Jongin masih sempat melirik si hyung cantik. Dan ingin sekali Jongin menepuk dahinya karena baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun juga sama telanjangnya.

Argh. Bodoh.

" ah-ah… susuku tumpah. Kurasa aku akan mengambil lagi di dapur." Sehun menggumam dengan canggung. Ia tampak ragu mengambil gelas susu di meja lalu berjalan sangat lambat menjauhi sofa. Chanyeol melirik maknae itu sesaat, tidak peduli. Karena dua orang yang kata Joonmyeon 'berkelahi' ini harus lebih dipedulikan.

" ini yang namanya berkelahi, Suho Hyung? Apa ini tren baru? Dari drama apa? Kenapa aku baru tahu tipe berkelahi seperti ini?" sebenarnya pertanyaan satu-satu Kyungsoo yang terkesan diskrimnatif dan lugas itu untuk Joonmyeon, tapi pandangan mata Kyungsoo tidak lepas sedikitpun dari Baekhyun. Seolah-olah menuduh Baekhyun-lah penyebab keonaran ini. Baekhyun-lah yang mengajarkan model 'berkelahi' aneh macam ini pada Jongin.

Joonmyeon membuang nafas cemas. Tidak menyangka jika tindakan isengnya menaruh handuk di kepala mereka jadi perkara. Dan lebih tidak menyangka jika itu berakibat sepanas ini. Secanggung ini. Terlalu mengejutkan untuk pagi penuh rutinitas dan jadwal yang harus segera dilaksanakan. Ya ampun. Ada-ada saja.

" tolong katakan sesuatu tentang apa yang baru saja kulihat. Satu hal kecil yang wajar sehingga aku tidak akan berpikir aneh-aneh, okey?" tanya Joonmyeon ragu. Wajahnya memelas canggung. Tidak sanggup bicara lagi dan menunggu. Ia butuh penjelasan yang 'santun' untuk ketidaksantunan yang baru saja ia saksikan. Kebohongan? Pembelaan pribadi? Ya, yang semacam itu.

" kami han-"

" bukan kau Byun Baekhyun. Jongin, katakan yang sebenarnya." Kyungsoo segera menginterupsi perkataan Baekhyun sebelum pemuda cantik itu melanjutkan silatan lidahnya. Kyungsoo tahu ini akan berakhir 'damai' dan 'bersih' jika Baekhyun yang menjelaskan. Harus Jongin. Harus pemuda itu yang mengatakan-nya. Mereka harus tahu alasan logis atas perkelahian-, tidak. Itu bukan perkelahian lagi. Itu ciuman. Yang sangat tidak wajar. Mereka harus tahu alasan logis atas ciuman tidak wajar yang Baekhyun dan Jongin lakukan.

Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo melas. Tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda bermata kelereng itu masih saja ingin mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu ada dendam apa antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tapi ayolah Kyungsoo… biarkan ini berjalan mudah. Joonmyeon ingin sekali melupakan kejadian aneh ini dan membiarkan jadi urusan Baekhyun dan Jongin saja. Dia betulan tidak ingin ikut campur. Sungguh. Bukan-nya lepas tangan, hanya… ciuman yang mereka lihat ini hanya keisengan saja, kan? Mana mungkin ada hati yang bermain,

Kan?

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel berbunyi. Pesanan seseorang telah datang.

" biar aku yang buka."

Joonmyeon berucap datar. Ia berjalan terseok ke pintu dengan menggaruk kepala bingung. Pusing juga karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia ingin menghindar saja. Tidak baik untuk terus memikirkan hal-hal aneh macam tadi. Lagipula Kyungsoo telah bersedia untuk repot mengurusi masalah Baekhyun dan Jongin, sedikit bersantai tidak masalah.

By the way, karena sudah pasti Joonmyeon yang membayar ayam goreng pesanan Jongin, dan Jongin sedang disidang, mungkin Joonmyeon akan memakan ayam itu sendirian. Oh, dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun juga. Ini pasti akan seru.

.

.

.

End

Numpang curhat :

Gue pingin berkata-kata, pingin berbasa-basi, tapi gue nggak tahu mau berkata-kata apa atau berbasa-basi apa. Jadi yah… selamat membaca aja, selamat liburan, selamat pulang kampung buat para anak kost dan anak rantau, dan… selamat begadang.

Btw….

Sebenarnya bisa saja gue memotong fic ini jadi dua kayak ff-ff lain yang pernah kalian baca. Tapi berhubung gue lagi baik (enggak ding)(modus dah nih)(demi menjaring BaekKai shipper baru) gue memutuskan untuk membiarkan fic ini dengan 4k kata. Dan ya… ini hadiah Tahun Baru buat all BaekKai shipper. Jangan desperate yang chingu…. Gue akan terus mempertahankan fandom ini FIGHTING!


End file.
